Reflejo
by eme-ele
Summary: Chichi no quería que su nieta, Pan, fuera una luchadora, olvidando su propio pasado en las artes marciales y la sangre saiyajin que corría por las venas de la chica. Pero, ¿realmente ellas eran tan diferentes? Las dos, en algún punto de su vida, habían sido guerreras y, al fin y al cabo, eran dos caras de la misma moneda; el reflejo la una de la otra. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**-Reflejo-**

* * *

Para la familia Son, la tradición de reunirse una vez el fin de semana era inamovible, especialmente desde que Gohan se marchó de casa de sus padres y Goten siguió sus pasos algunos años más tarde.

Ese domingo de primavera, con el sol apretando con insistencia, Pan había retado a Goten a un combate, pero no era como los anteriores que habían llevado a cabo. Pan quería que, en esa ocasión, toda la familia observara, pues aseguraba que tenía algo sorprendente que mostrarles a todos.

La chica, a su corta edad de catorce años, ya era todo un prodigio en las artes marciales. Su estilo de combate era una mezcla entre las técnicas de Goku y algunos trucos que Videl le había enseñado de la época en la que ella se dedicaba a esa disciplina. Era cierto que la había abandonado hacía años pero no por ello había olvidado todo lo que aprendió. Cuando se casó y Pan nació, su vida se volvió mucho más tranquila, abandonó sus días de justiciera y se dedicó enteramente a cuidar a su familia y su hogar. No obstante, cuando empezó a observar el gusto que había desarrollado su hija por las artes marciales –seguramente heredado de su abuelo paterno–, fue la primera que la apoyó y le enseñó algunos de sus movimientos para que su estilo no fuera una copia exacta del de Goku.

Aunque Pan tenía la aprobación de toda su familia, había un miembro que no estaba conforme con que la adolescente tomara ese camino. Y era nada más y nada menos que su abuela; Chichi. Además de recordar todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar debido a que los integrantes de su familia fueran mayoritariamente guerreros, le asustaba que su nieta fuera herida gravemente, pues la seguía considerando una niña.

Y allí se encontraban todos expectantes en la parte trasera de la pequeña casa de la Montaña Paoz, esperando a que el combate entre tío y sobrina comenzara.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y satisfacción, sintiendo como la adrenalina se apoderaba de sus sistemas. No en vano los dos tenían sangre saiyajin corriendo por sus venas.

Los puñetazos, patadas y ataques de ki no se hicieron esperar, pero Pan sentía que su tío no se lo estaba tomando en serio, que estaba conteniendo su fuerza para no dañarla excesivamente.

–Lucha en serio –le recriminó mientras le asestaba un puñetazo en el abdomen.

–Si lo hago, podrías salir muy mal parada, enana –contestó él con aires de grandeza y superioridad.

Entonces, Pan se separó de él, lo miró directamente a los ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente. Chichi, desde el suelo, compuso un gesto de alivio al creer que todo se había acabado. Lo que no sabía era que, contrario a lo que ella pensaba, el combate no solo no había acabado, sino que estaba a punto de explotar.

Pan apretó sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo, siguió respirando profundamente y comenzó a elevar su ki, haciendo que el viento a su alrededor se moviera con mayor velocidad y moviera su traje de entrenamiento y su cabello oscuro. Expulsó un gran grito y el color de su pelo y de sus ojos comenzó a cambiar. Sus rasgos oscuros comenzaron a aclararse; sus ojos tomaron un tono esmeralda y su cabello un color rubio. La transformación del Legendario Super Saiyajin se hacía presente. Y no era algo que no hubiese hecho antes, pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue que Pan siguió aumentando drásticamente su ki, hasta que sus cabellos dorados se erizaron aún más y algunos rayos comenzaron a envolver su cuerpo.

Ahí estaba la sorpresa: con solo catorce años, Pan había conseguido llegar a la segunda fase. Goku la miró con orgullo y una sonrisa ladina se instaló en su rostro. Ella también sonrió y le dedicó un gesto desafiante a Goten, que sintió gran entusiasmo por tener a alguien fuerte contra quien pelear.

Volvieron a lanzarse el uno contra el otro y a intercambiar golpes. Goten decidió no contenerse tanto para que así su sobrina progresara. Adoptó la misma transformación para estar en igualdad de posibilidades. Después de unos minutos, ambos estaban magullados y cansados, respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo.

Goten se abalanzó sobre su sobrina y le asestó un fiero puñetazo que la mandó lejos de donde la familia se encontraba. Todos vieron como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra una colina cercana. La cara de Chichi cambió a una de espanto y dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hijo pequeño. Él, en respuesta, se rascó la nuca y sonrió con miedo ante las posibles represalias de su madre.

–Cálmate –dijo Goku dirigiéndose a su esposa–, esto es normal.

–¿Normal? ¿Te parece normal que tu hijo estampe a la niña contra unas rocas? ¿¡Qué queréis, matarla!? –gritó la mujer bastante alterada.

Claro que Pan no moriría con un golpe como ese. Su resistencia era envidiable, así que solo sufriría algunas magulladuras sin importancia.

Gohan se dirigió hacia su hija para ayudarla y que se encaminaran todos juntos adentro de la casa para almorzar. No se oponía al deseo de Pan de ser luchadora, pues pensaba que a los hijos se les debe dejar la libertad suficiente para elegir qué quieren hacer con sus vidas, pero tampoco le gustaba ver los combates. Después de todo, era su única hija y que la lastimaran le resultaba doloroso.

Toda la familia se internó en la casa. Chichi comenzó a preparar todo lo necesario para la comida y Videl se ocupó de atender las heridas de su hija. Sacó algunos algodones y alcohol de un botiquín de primeros auxilios que la familia tenía y empezó a curar los rasguños que aparecieron en la piel de Pan.

–Te volví a vencer, mocosa –le dijo Goten burlonamente para enfadarla.

–Hoy estuve cerca –respondió ella con superioridad–. No pararé de entrenar con el abuelo y pronto te ganaré –finalizó, enseñándole la lengua.

–Esta vez te dejó bastante hecho polvo, Goten –añadió Goku para animar a su nieta.

Goten refunfuñó y Goku y Pan rieron al unísono. Quien no estaba nada feliz ni risueña era Chichi, que picaba las verduras con una rapidez desorbitada, poniendo de manifiesto su furia. Videl, a lo lejos, se dio cuenta de lo ofuscada que se encontraba su suegra y rezaba para que no explotara.

–Bien, vamos a comer –dijo Chichi con tono claramente enfadado mientras ponía los innumerables platos en la mesa para alimentar a los cuatro saiyajines y, en menor medida, a Videl y a ella misma.

La conversación durante la comida fue exclusivamente sobre la pelea entre Goten y Pan, sobre las habilidades y el gran futuro prometedor de la chica en las artes marciales.

Chichi, a esas alturas, se encontraba realmente molesta y pensaba que, si volvían a sacar el tema, reventaría y gritaría todo lo que llevaba guardando durante mucho tiempo. Su opinión sobre la afición de su nieta era negativa y pensaba que toda la familia era irresponsable por permitir que una niña de su edad se dedicara a esa actividad tan peligrosa. Incluso Gohan, quien ella creía que tenía la madurez suficiente para detenerla, se lo había permitido. Era el colmo.

–Claro, había entrenado mucho hasta llegar a la segunda fase, incluso a espaldas del abuelo para sorprenderlo –seguía contando Pan a toda su familia, que la escuchaba con atención–. Y, en cierto modo, estas heridas no son nada. El abuelo siempre tiene más que yo y seguiré adelante hasta que supere su fuerza –dijo y dirigió una mirada de orgullo a Goku.

Para Chichi fue suficiente. ¿Que esas heridas no eran nada? ¿Es que pensaba seguir y terminar más lastimada de lo que había salido en aquella ocasión? El temporizador de aquella bomba llamada Chichi concluyó y esta explotó, arrasándolo todo y dejando, en principio, a todo el mundo sin palabras.

–¡Ya está bien! –gritó con fiereza–. ¿¡No os cansáis de hablar de lo mismo!? –se levantó y estampó las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa, ante la mirada atónita de todos–. ¡Sois unos irresponsables! ¡Todos sin excepción! ¿¡Cómo podéis permitir que una niña salga así de lastimada por vuestros caprichos!? –respiró profundamente para intentar sosegarse, pero continuó hablando–. Me lo esperaba de todos; de Goku, de Goten, incluso de Videl, pero ¿tú también Gohan? ¿Es que no vas a parar esta locura?

La familia Son al completo se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir siquiera. En el fondo, todos entendían que a Chichi no le gustaran las peleas ni las luchas, mucho menos en la que época en la que vivían, en la que reinaba la paz. Pero era algo que Pan llevaba en la sangre y no podía controlarlo nadie, ni siquiera sus padres.

Gohan era, probablemente, el que más entendía a su madre. Porque él había vivido junto a ella todo el sufrimiento provocado por la pérdida de Goku y la había tenido que alentar para que siguiera adelante. Si no hubiese sido por él y por el nacimiento de Goten, probablemente no lo habría conseguido.

Justo cuando el primogénito de los Son iba a hablar, Pan lo interrumpió. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que la chica había ido adoptando un gesto de descontento a lo largo del discurso de la mujer de cabello oscuro.

–No le hables así a papá –le dijo Pan en voz baja, levantándose también de la silla–. Siempre estás disponiendo qué debemos hacer todos. Mira a papá, que dejó las artes marciales por tu culpa.

Las palabras resquebrajaron la voluntad de Chichi. Nunca su nieta le había hablado en ese tono tan feo. No había levantado la voz siquiera pero había elegido palabras que le habían hecho mucho daño. Sin embargo, siendo tan orgullosa como era, decidió no quedarse callada.

–Si fuera tu madre, ni te dedicarías a las pataditas ni serías tan insolente –le espetó con desprecio.

–Por suerte no lo eres –dijo Pan sosteniendo su mirada en la de su abuela.

Gohan observó las lágrimas agolpándose en el filo de los ojos de su madre. Le dolía desde siempre verla llorar y sabía que su hija había cruzado la línea del respeto y no se lo iba a permitir.

–¡Pan, no le hables así a tu abuela! –gritó Gohan, perdiendo los papeles, algo que pocas veces le sucedía. Videl lo miró abrumada y posó una mano sobre su rodilla para calmarlo. Sabía que ella era la única que podía tranquilizarlo y no quería que las cosas se saliesen más de control.

–Déjala, Gohan. Tiene razón –dijo Chichi tristemente y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio en la planta superior.

El silencio imperó en la casa. Todos estaban incómodos pues la escena que habían presenciado había sido bastante desagradable.

Cuando Videl, Gohan, Goten y Pan se despidieron, Goku le acarició la cabeza a su nieta y le dijo que él se encargaría de hablar con su esposa. Así, se marcharon todos. Ese día no hubo besos ni despedidas tiernas de parte de la mayor de los Son. Todos los integrantes de la familia sintieron algo de vacío, pero pensaron que, en la comida de la semana siguiente, todo se arreglaría.

* * *

_–Bien, hijo, tengo que colgar. Tu padre acaba de llegar con la ropa embarrada, como de costumbre_ –escuchó Gohan al otro lado de la línea.

A su vez, Pan se internaba en la sala donde él se encontraba. A Gohan se le ocurrió que sería buena idea intentar que ambas establecieran algún tipo de comunicación después de la tensión que habían vivido.

–Espera, mamá. Pan acaba de llegar. ¿Quieres hablar con ella? –le preguntó esperanzado.

El semisaiyajin vio los ojos de reprobación de su hija, que claramente le indicaban que no quería que esa conversación tuviera lugar, y escuchó un suspiro por parte de su madre.

_–No es necesario, Gohan. Seguro que está ocupada. Ya nos veremos el sábado._

Las palabras de su madre le habían parecido sumamente llenas de amargura y tristeza. No quería que la situación continuase de ese modo, por tanto, decidió hablar con Pan. Él era el sosiego y la razón de aquella familia, así que consideraba que era hora de actuar.

Antes de que la chica abandonara la sala con dirección a su habitación, se dirigió a ella.

–Pan –la llamó y ella se volteó para escucharlo–, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

Aunque presentía de qué iba a tratar la conversación, se sentó en el sillón, justo al lado de su padre.

–¿No crees que el otro día te pasaste un poco con la abuela? –le preguntó, pero no con tono de regaño, sino de comprensión, dándole la confianza suficiente para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

–Papá –comenzó ella con algo de hartazgo–, es que la abuela siempre quiere salirse con la suya. Siempre tenemos que hacer lo que ella dice. ¿Quién es para manejar nuestras vidas? Por ejemplo, tú tuviste que abandonar las artes marciales porque ella quiso y centrarte en los estudios. Yo no voy a ser igual que tú, papá. Voy a hacer lo que verdaderamente quiero.

Lo cierto era que la frase «no voy a ser igual que tú» le dolía un poco a Gohan. Pan era su única hija y que ella no quisiera seguir su camino era comprensible, pero esa era una espina que tenía clavada en el pecho. Había ocasiones en las que la cordura lo abandonaba y se sentía celoso de la relación que su padre y su hija tenían. Luego, cuando la razón volvía a él, lo entendía y se alegraba de la conexión tan especial que ambos compartían.

–Me temo que te equivocas en algo. Si vas a hacer lo que quieres, sí que eres igual que yo –Pan lo miró sorprendida por aquellas palabras–. La abuela a veces es un poco dictatorial, eso es verdad, pero a mí nunca me obligó a abandonar la lucha. Lo hice porque quise. Porque me casé, naciste tú y quería darle algo de estabilidad a mi vida. Si yo estudié tanto para convertirme en investigador no fue por obligación, sino por mi propia decisión. Yo elegí mi camino y entiendo que tú quieras elegir el tuyo –prosiguió Gohan mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hija–. Pero debes entender que el otro día dijiste cosas hirientes y que la abuela no merecía.

–Pero, papá, pensaba que me darías la razón en esto completamente –le reprochó ella sin entender las palabras de su padre con totalidad.

–Te doy la razón, hija. En parte. La verdad absoluta no la tiene nadie, ni tú ni la abuela tampoco. Todo depende desde la perspectiva con que se miran las cosas. Si juntas todas las perspectivas que existen, puede ser que la realidad se vislumbre, aunque no estoy seguro de que aparezca por completo –Pan seguía sin entender lo que su padre decía. ¿Cómo podía defender que alguien quisiera imponerte su voluntad en tu contra? Ese razonamiento no era propio de alguien tan inteligente como él–. Te contaré una cosa que a lo mejor no sabes. Has escuchado sobre Cell alguna vez, ¿cierto? –la chica asintió con su cabeza, sin proferir palabra alguna–. Bien, en esa batalla el abuelo Goku murió y decidió que no lo trajéramos de vuelta porque pensaba que era un imán para los problemas y que sin él la Tierra sería un lugar mejor –ambos sonrieron; eso sonaba exactamente a la personalidad del guerrero, pero repentinamente la mirada de Gohan se ensombreció–. No sabes todo lo que soportó la abuela en ese tiempo. Lo triste que estaba. Todos los días la oía llorar. En esa época, además, se enteró de que estaba embarazada del tío Goten. Creo que para ella el embarazo fue un alivio y una carga en cierto modo –Pan no podía creer lo que su padre decía. ¿Para su abuela una carga uno de sus hijos? Imposible–. No me malinterpretes. No es que él en sí fuera una carga, sino el hecho de tener que criarlo sola, de que ese niño naciera y creciera sin padre. Eso fue muy duro para ella. Es por eso por lo que no le gustan las artes marciales, a pesar de que ella en el pasado se dedicó a luchar también.

Pan miraba a su padre con ojos brillantes, con la emoción palpable en el ambiente. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, muchas actitudes de su abuela. Pero, a pesar de todo, no se rendiría; no estaba dispuesta a abandonar sus deseos y aspiraciones.

–No sabía que la abuela se hubiese interesado en las artes marciales –dijo ella dubitativa. Su padre le sonrió.

–Ella puede contarte mucho más que yo. ¿Por qué no le dices que te cuente el sábado?

–No creo que vaya a casa de los abuelos el sábado –informó bajando la mirada al suelo.

Gohan calló. Era tiempo de que ella reflexionara en soledad todo lo que había descubierto ese día. Podía ver en sus ojos la empatía, la culpa y la tristeza tiñendo todo su ser. Pero también la determinación y la ambición de ver cumplidas sus metas.

El sábado de aquella semana llegó y, como Pan había anticipado a su padre, no acudió a la reunión familiar de cada fin de semana. Chichi preguntó por ella, ante lo que su primogénito contestó que estaría ocupada estudiando. Ella contestó con un débil «ya veo» lleno de decepción. Nadie nunca faltaba a esas reuniones que tan importantes eran para la mujer de ojos negros.

Sabía que eso era una simple excusa que la niña había usado porque todavía estaba enfadada por sus palabras de la semana anterior. Se sentía culpable por haber sido tan brusca, no solo con ella, sino con todos los integrantes de la familia, especialmente con los padres de Pan, a los que había tachado de irresponsables. Se había inmiscuido en la labor de padres de Gohan y Videl y sabía que eso no estaba bien. Con mirada retrospectiva, analizó la posibilidad de que alguien le hubiese dicho cómo tenía que educar a sus hijos y la sangre le hirvió. Entendió que se había equivocado. Ya pediría disculpas a Gohan en privado.

Cuando todos se marcharon ese día, ella empezó a recoger la cocina. Goku se fue a entrenar unas horas, dejándola sola en la casa con sus pensamientos. Una hora después, cuando ya había acabado de recoger todo el desastre que los insaciables saiyajines habían hecho, escuchó el timbre sonar. Pensó que alguien habría olvidado algo y se dirigió a abrir.

Se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba cuando vio a su nieta al otro lado de la puerta con el ceño algo fruncido.

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó con desdén.

Si iba a disculparse desde luego ese no era el mejor tono que podía adoptar. Ambas se adentraron en la casa y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Se quedaron calladas mirándose la una a la otra con ojos desafiantes. Chi-Chi se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a Pan confusa. Pensaba ir a pedirle perdón por su comportamiento, pero, al observar la mirada soberbia de su abuela, su orgullo se había inflado y no había podido ser capaz de hablar.

Vio a Chichi bajando las escaleras, con el rostro mucho más relajado. Llevaba entre las manos un tomo ancho, algo que parecía un álbum de fotografías. Lo colocó sobre la mesa y empezó a abrirlo por la primera página, donde aparecía la imagen de una pareja. En aquella fotografía se mostraba a un Goku y una Chichi mucho más jóvenes. Ella lo miraba con amor mientras él tenía el desconcierto plasmado en su cara. Pan fijó su vista en su abuela. El parecido físico entre ellas era innegable. Su peinado, su rostro, sus ropas; todo era diferente a como Chichi era en la actualidad. Pero algo en su mirada era igual. La esencia de su abuela estaba allí, inamoviblemente plasmada en el pasado y en el presente.

Chichi continuó pasando las páginas. Las fotos eran mayormente de ella, de la época en la que practicaba artes marciales y de cuando se comprometió y casó con Goku. Cuando acabaron de ver todas las fotografías, cerró el álbum y miró a su nieta sonriendo. El ambiente se relajó y le dio la pauta necesaria para comenzar a hablar.

–¿Sabías que alguna vez yo fui también luchadora?

–Sí –afirmó Pan en voz baja, en una especie de susurro culpable.

–Cuando dije todo lo que dije… –hizo una pausa por la vergüenza que le provocaba haber dirigido acusaciones y malas palabras contra ella y toda la familia– había olvidado lo que yo fui. Mis anhelos y sueños eran estos que aparecen en las fotos. El otro día, hablando con tu abuelo, lo recordé. Yo elegí mi sendero: casarme, tener hijos, ser ama de casa y cuidar de mi familia. Y para ello las artes marciales también fueron importantes –Pan la miró con curiosidad, dándole pie a que siguiera relatando su historia–. Fue en un torneo de artes marciales donde tu abuelo y yo nos comprometimos. Él me prometió que se casaría conmigo cuando éramos pequeños, aunque pensaba que el matrimonio era algún tipo de comida, claro –las dos rieron y la alegría se instaló en toda la estancia–. Se había olvidado de mí, ¿puedes creerlo? Pero entonces él cumplió su promesa y nos casamos. Y aquí estamos. No me he arrepentido ni un solo día de compartir mi vida con él. Me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza pero también las mejores experiencias y la familia con la que siempre había soñado –dijo con mirada melancólica–. Por eso entiendo que seas tú quien decida qué hacer con tu vida. Y yo no me interpondré más.

Pan abrazó a su abuela con fuerza. Siempre tenían sus más y sus menos, pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿tanta era la diferencia entre ellas en realidad? Se miraban y solo se veían la una reflejada en la otra. Las dos eran la misma parte de un todo. Ojos y cabello negros, rasgos faciales idénticos. Y no solo eran iguales en el físico, sino también en el carácter. Tenacidad, valentía, soberbia, orgullo, testarudez, bondad y paciencia. Todo ello las conformaba a ambas. ¿Por qué estar separadas si juntas eran más fuertes, más felices? No tenía mucho sentido.

–Eso sí. No pienso ver más cómo te golpean. No me vuelvas a llamar –advirtió Chichi a su nieta. Pan solo rió.

–Abuela, yo también quería pedirte perdón por lo que te dije. Era mentira. Estoy orgullosa de ser tu nieta –sostuvo Pan con dulzura y algo de timidez por mostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos. El rostro de Chichi se iluminó.

Las dos se dieron cuenta de que la empatía es un sentimiento esencial, que debe surgir entre personas que se quieren. Siempre es bueno ponerse en el lugar del otro para así comprenderlo mejor y quererlo más.

–Está bien. ¿Quieres merendar?

–La verdad es que me muero de hambre.

Mientras la chica comía con el ansia propia de la ancestral raza saiyajin, Chichi la miraba con devoción. Podía ver en su nieta a su esposo, pero también a una versión más joven de ella misma; la inocencia y la bondad de Gohan, la decisión y el carácter de Videl y el espíritu travieso de Goten. Esa niña reunía lo mejor de cada uno de los miembros de la familia Son y eso la hacía verdaderamente alguien especial.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

A mí Chichi es un personaje que siempre me ha gustado, a pesar de todas las críticas que recibe. Y esta es mi opinión sobre ella. Es normal que odie las peleas cuando ha pasado por tanto. Por cierto, sé que en el doblaje latino la llaman Milk, pero en el doblaje de España y el japonés aparece como Chichi, así que decidí llamarla así. Espero que no sea molestia para nadie (aunque entiendo que pueda resultar raro si no estáis familiarizados con este nombre).

Sobre Pan... Odio sinceramente a la Pan de GT. Pero tengo esperanzas de que su personaje se desarrolle mucho más en el futuro y nos muestren a una Pan más acorde con las expectativas que, creo, todos tenemos de ella. Puede llegar a mucho, como ya ha demostrado en Super, aunque solo sea un bebé.

Bueno y mi tierno y dulce Gohan siempre aportando la calma necesaria que le hace falta a esta familia de locos (a la que adoro).

No hay mucho más que decir, así que espero que lo disfrutéis.

¡Gracias por leer!

**eme-ele**

**...**

Esto es para ti, mi ángel, aunque sé que nunca vas a leerlo. Si hoy en día soy quien soy, es gracias a ti. En todos mis fracasos y logros estás presente; rogándote que me ayudes o agradeciéndote que me cuides desde donde estés.

Ojalá algún día yo pudiera ser un reflejo de tu bondad, carisma y personalidad arrolladora; ojalá pudiera ser la mitad de lo que tú fuiste. Pero siempre me quedará recordarte con el mismo amor que me ofreciste desde el momento en el que nací.

Te quise, te quiero y te querré por siempre, abuela.


End file.
